


Treat

by footclaw56derp



Series: Crack Pairings; Crack Pairings Everywhere [1]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Corpses, Crack, Crack Relationships, Degrades Slowly, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Necrophilia, Other, Spoilers - Divergent, Suicide, Technically rape, Underage Sex, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footclaw56derp/pseuds/footclaw56derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has decided that Al was worthless and weak, but when he finds a treat on the edge of the chasm, he's more than grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

It wasn't rocket science to figure out that Al was going to kill himself.

Fucking pansy couldn't see what was right in front of him. He didn't deserve to be in Dauntless. He would have made a better Amity. Hell, he probably wouldn't have fit in there. Best to make himself factionless. Or, as he did, just jump off the damn chasm. If only the stiff could have followed him!

Of course, Peter wouldn't tell anyone but Drew and Molly his thoughts on Al. It's not like anyone asked him, and not telling someone what you think is different from lying. He didn't have to act like a Candor any more either; he chose Dauntless for a reason.

But when the lifeless body of Al was dragged from the chasm and abandoned at the edge while the other Dauntless sat on their asses instead of discarding of the already prepared body, Peter's feelings begin to change. When he's sure no one's around, he stalks towards the corpse and opens the body bag. He stares into the empty dark brown eyes, which had popped themselves back open, and the dry, cornflower-tinted lips. And he has a thought. A harmless, quiet little thought.

Al is very, very sexy.

Peter struggles to shake it away. _He's dead. You had your shot; you could have trained him up and spent your life with him. Fucked him raw. But now he is not breathing, not thinking, and you shouldn't violate his corpse. It's a corpse, Peter!_ The voice in his head struggles to tell him not to do a thing to Al's body. But, it also encourages him. _No one will notice. They're all off sleeping and training. Just peel him out of that body bag and do what you want!_

Peter knew what he was going to do. If he sped it along and kicked Al back into the chasm, he'd be too mangled for anyone to notice what Peter did to him. He could just blame it on the stiff, say he'd seen her try to defile the body, and, failing that, threw it back into the chasm. He'd get what he wanted from the corpse and make the stiff factionless. A perfect plan!

His hand drifts to Al's abdomen, bloated with water from the chasm's foot. Double-checking his surroundings, Peter grabs Al by the shoulders and begins to remove the body's clothing. It's hard work, since Al is basically a ragdoll and can't help Peter remove his clothes, but he tries his best and manages to get it off. Peter is pleasantly unsurprised; like everything about Al, Al's cock is huge. He's disappointed that he would never get to ride it, but how could he have known Al was anything more than an oversensitive blob of weakness with no idea how to choose a faction?

Peter's thoughts are interrupted by footsteps nearby, and he struggles to redress Al and pretend that he was just grieving. The footsteps come closer, and Peter prepares to sprint off, as he's just sitting there jamming a pair of black pants onto a naked corpse; something that can't be good for his reputation. Thankfully, the footsteps turn back, but Peter is spooked. He needs to hurry.

Peter sheds his pants and licks his hand, beginning to rub himself to erection. It's lost his effect on him, for sure, and he longs to fuck Al's body to oblivion. He has no one else to care about, this way.  
He grows hard abnormally quickly, and pulls the naked corpse up ever so slightly. It's a strain on his arms, holding up the massive, heavily built body, but the excitement for what's about to happen makes him even stronger. Peter knows that he has a chance to turn back, but he doesn't. He inserts the head of his cock into Al, freeing his breath at the sudden sensation. He thrusts harshly, letting himself gradually gain a rhythm. Al is limp in front of him, and Peter clutches the body to his groin as he fucks it. Al was so damn tight, Peter knew he would hate the moment he came and had to lose Al's body forever. His cock pushes more harshly into Al's ass, and Peter desperately wants to moan, but he holds it back so he won't alert nearby Dauntless.

He's going more roughly now, knowing that Al was dead and wouldn't complain. Pressure is building in the pit of his stomach, but he holds on, knowing that he'd never be able to enjoy this again. Peter finally lets go, filling Al with his come. Pleasure's blasting his body, his chest pounding, and the blood's left his arms. He can't suppress the moans this time, and he's aware that he's making a racket. Footsteps echo down the hall nearest the chasm, and Peter panics yet again. He can't pull out in time, and whoever turns the corner is going to witness him balls-deep in Al's lifeless asshole. Great. 

"What do you think's going on out there?" 

Tris's voice rings clear in Peter's head, and he just casually waits out the two seconds that feel like about half of one for Tris, Will, and Christina to round the corner and catch him fucking a dead body.

"I have no idea." Christina says.

"Sounds like Peter to m-" Will's comment was cut short as he saw Peter with his dick just sitting in Al's body. He slowly backs away and doesn't return.


End file.
